Automatic Test Equipment (ATE) refers to an automated, usually computer-driven, system for testing devices, such as semiconductors, electronic circuits, and printed circuit board assemblies. A device tested by ATE is generally referred to as a device under test (DUT). ATE typically includes a computer system and test instrument modules or a single device having corresponding functionality. It may be desirable to maintain the instrument modules within a specified temperature range during testing. Otherwise, the test results may be affected.